Itsuka No Yoru
by ran damashii
Summary: A very short oneshot involving Ed and Al. Elricest, so if you don't like it, don't read.Al is depressed and Ed wants to help.... but doesn't quite know how. First FMA fanfic, so... please criticize harsly.


Okay, this is my first attempt and any shonen ai, please critique it well.

I need the criticisim.

I got this idea when listening to a song. Hamasaki Ayumi, to be exact.

I guess the setting would be AU. And it's also probably a really short one-shot.

I'm not sure if the info about them having a phonograph is accurate or not. Sorry I wasn't sure, but I needed something for them to play the music on.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Title: (I don't have one)

Warnings: Shounen ai, possible movie spoilers? (I'm trying to be safe here...)

Rating: PG-ish, PG-13?

Now, please read and tell me how to make it better.

Al slowly walked into the living room and started the phonograph. A soft piano melody began to play, notes echoing off the hardwood floor. Aru sighed as he sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. He liked the song, and had been listening to it quite often lately. He felt his hair brush against his neck, and he brought one knee up to his chest. Ed had talked about getting it cut, but Al wasn't as enthusiastic about the idea. It made him feel closer to Ed. He supposed that was another foolish idea. He'd been thinking too much lately. His head was filled with foolish ideas.

The song was growing louder as if whoever was playing the song was pouring her sorrows out through the keys. Al was suprised when he felt something wet slide down his cheek. He wiped the tear with the palm of his hand. He didn't realize that he'd started crying.

He was glad that Ed wasn't here. He was barely able to hold it together as it was. Ed noticed that he'd been depressed lately and kept asking what was bothering him. Al kept trying to make excuses and act like he was fine. But Ed kept worrying. Yesterday, he'd asked Al if he was happy living with him here. Al almost couldn't handle that.Niisan thinks that I'm unhappy living with him. He thinks that I'm not happy here with him.Exactly what Al wasn't was unhappy. He was too happy, that was the problem. He felt too much. And that was the start of all the foolish ideas.

Al rubbed at his eyes and wiped the tears off his cheeks. He heard the door open. He sucked in his breath and attempted to regain his composure. The last thing he wanted, was for Ed to start worrying. He didn't know if he could handle it if he asked what was wrong. He often felt as though he'd come out and say it the next time he asked. He felt like he couldn't take it anymore, he needed to get it out. But where would that get him? A whole lot of nowhere, that's where. He tried to regulate his breathing as Ed's footsteps grew louder.

Ed let out a sigh as he set down the bags he was carrying. He heard the familiar melody of the piano song that Al had been listening to lately. It sounded so sad to him, he wondered why Al liked it so much. He also wondered why Al seemed so sad lately. He thought that maybe he wasn't completely happy here. Maybe he wanted to go back. As much as Ed didn't want that, if Al wanted it, he'd let him go.

He walked into the living room, and upon seeing Al sitting there alone, a twinge of sadness rose up inside his chest. He couldn't stand seeing him like this. He needed to know what was wrong. He wanted to comfort him, tell him that whatever it was, it'd be okay. But he wasn't sure if that was what Al wanted.

"Are you listening to this song again?" Ed asked trying to keep the concern out of his voice.

"...yeah..." Al answered without looking up.

"Al?"

"Hm?"

"Are you really okay, Al?" Ed gently put his hand on Al's shoulder.

"Um hm." Al quickly looked up at Ed to give his answer, but quickly returned his gaze to the floor. The kindness in his eyes was too much for Al to take. And the way that his hair fell over his shoulder... Al felt his face heat up. He could feel Ed's eyes on him and his hand still on his shoulder. He was watching him still. Al was sure that his face was turning pink.

Ed was suprised to see Al's cheeks growing a slight shade of pink. He had an idea, but needed to make sure of something first.

"It's okay, Al." Ed said, sqeezing his shoulder.

Al's head shot up. What was he talking about?

"It's okay." Ed said while closing his eyes and standing up.

Aru was even more confused now. Did Ed know?

Ed offered his hand to Al who was still sitting. For a moment Al just stared at Ed standing above him, with his arm outstretched, a kind smile on his face. But...

"It's okay." Ed gestured for Al to take his hand.

Al hesitated. He looked from Ed's face to his hand and back again. He wanted more than anything, to put his hand in Ed's, but he wasn't sure what to do. He looked into Ed's eyes for a breif moment. He still wasn't sure, but he thought that he saw something that reassured him, if only the tiniest bit. He wasn't aware of it, but Ed saw something too. Something in Al's eyes that revealed something to him. Al ever so slowly slid his hand on top of Ed's.

Al was immediately pulled off the ground by Ed's strong grip. He was standing close to him. Very close. He thought that for sure his face was some shade of pink, and that Ed could see it perfectly. Ed turned Al around to face him. Al was feeling very uncomfortable. He was staring at the floor.

"I understand, Al." Ed whispered.

Al looked up wide-eyed.

"I understand."

Al's eyes widened even more.

He was caught completely off guard when Ed took both of his hands in his and began slowly leading him across the living room floor.

"What are you-?"

"I told you I understood, didn't I?" Ed said, the expression on his face turning serious as he looked into Al's eyes. Al felt his heart jump. Ed was dancing with him.

"But..." Al was getting more confused by the second.

"Because I feel the same way."

Al couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But... I..." surely Eｄ wasn't talking about that.

"It's the same for me." He said pulling Al closer to him. "Believe me."

Al looked into Ed's eyes as they swayed back and forth to the music. It was true. He could see it deep within Ed's eyes. He cautiously let his head rest on Ed's shoulder, he relaxed and let Ed lead him. This is what he'd been wishing for, hoping for. He thought that it would always remain that, a wish.

"Niisan..." he whispered.

"It's okay." Ed almost smiled. The same thing that was bothering Al, was what was bothering him. They were both worried about their feelings for each other. Ed looked down at Al and smiled.

Al looked up at Ed again. He could hardly believe what was happening. All he could do was smile. The two of them made their way across the floor in wide circles. They swayed back and forth slowly, as the song began to come to an end. Al felt Ed's hand on his cheek and looked up suddenly. He was suprised at how close Ed's face was to his own. Ed pulled him closer and closed his eyes. Al closed his too, but they popped open as he felt their lips meet. Ed was... kissing him! He slowly let out his breath as their lips parted. Ed opened his eyes and looked down at Al.

"Niisan." Al whispered as he looked into his eyes. Then he threw his arms around Ed and buried his face in his chest. He felt tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, but he didn't care. He was with Ed. Really with him. And he didn't have to worry about hiding anymore. The tears slowly slipped down his cheeks. Ed tipped his head up and wiped his tears.

"Al." He breathed on his cheek, before kissing him again, as the last notes of the song echoed through the room

Owari

So... please tell me what you thought. Thanks!

I really had fun writing this! Although, my writing has a loooooong way to go.


End file.
